poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour
''Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour ''is another Weekenders crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot On the last day of British rule in Hong Kong, Detective Inspector Lee of the Hong Kong Police Force leads a raid at a shipping bar wharf, hoping to arrest the mysterious mob boss Juntao. He finds only Sang, Juntao's right hand man, who manages to escape. However, Lee successfully recovers numerous Chinese cultural treasures stolen by Juntao, which he presents as a farewell victory to his departing superiors: Chinese Consul Solon Han and British Commander Thomas Griffin. Shortly after Han arrives in the United States to take up his new diplomatic post in Los Angeles, his 10-year-old daughter, Soo Yung, is kidnapped by Sang while on her way to her first day of school. The Federal Bureau of Investigation informs Consul Han about the incident, who calls in Lee to assist in the case. The FBI, afraid that the injury or death of Lee would result in negative attention, decide to pawn him off on the Los Angeles Police Department. The arrogant and reckless detective, James Carter is tricked into doing this but Carter makes a plan to solve the case himself when he finds out that he has been given a mundane task. Carter meets Lee at Los Angeles International Airport and then proceeds to take him on a sightseeing tour of Los Angeles, simultaneously keeping Lee away from the embassy and contacting several of his mob informants about the kidnapping. Lee finally escapes and makes his way to the Chinese Consulate, where an anxious Han and a group of FBI agents are awaiting news about his daughter. While being reprimanded by Agent-in-charge Warren Russ, Carter accidentally involves himself in a phone conversation with Sang, where he poorly arranges a ransom drop of $50 million. The FBI traces the call to a warehouse and sends in a team of agents only to have them killed by a bomb. Spotting Sang nearby, Lee and Carter give chase, but Sang escapes, dropping the detonator in the process. Carter's colleague, LAPD bomb expert Tania Johnson, helps them trace the detonator to Clive, an explosives dealer previously arrested by Carter. Clive is guilt-tripped by Lee into revealing his business relationship with Juntao whom he meets at a restaurant in Chinatown. The restaurant proves to be a mob headquarters, and an unknowing Carter goes to the restaurant alone where he sees a surveillance video of Juntao carrying Soo Yung into a van. Lee arrives and rescues Carter from the mobsters and destroys the restaurant by an explosion in the kitchen, but the two are taken off the case after the FBI blames them for ruining the ransom drop. Carter, however, decides he can't let this go and decides to finish what he started. When he goes to the airport to retrieve Lee, Lee refuses to tag along, saying Carter disgraced the job of a cop and his father's good name. Carter gets frustrated with Lee's lack of knowledge about his father. Carter finally explains that his father was killed by a man trying to avoid a ticket while his partner just sat in the car and watched, causing Carter's reckless solo act. This is enough to convince Lee to join him to get Soo Yung back. The final confrontation comes at the opening of a Chinese art exhibition at the Los Angeles Convention Center, which Han and Griffin are overseeing, while the now increased ransom of $70 million is being delivered. Carter, Lee and Johnson enter disguised as guests. They conclude that Griffin is Juntao because Carter recognizes him from the incident in Chinatown and Lee sees him accept a detonator from Sang. With this knowledge, Lee calls out Griffin as the real Juntao, and Griffin, revealing himself to be Juntao, threatens to detonate a bomb vest attached to Soo Yung. During the stand-off, however, Carter manages to sneak out and locate Soo Yung. He then drives the van into the building and brings the bomb vest within range so that Juntao cannot set it off, knowing it would kill himself too. Johnson manages to cut the right wire on the vest that disables the bomb, narrowly escaping death had she chosen the wrong wire. Juntao heads toward the roof with the briefcase of money. A gunfight between the mob and law enforcement takes place, while Lee takes the vest and pursues Juntao. Sang attempts to kill Carter with a handgun, but Carter drops to the ground and shoots Sang in the heart with a revolver, killing him. Lee and Juntao find themselves dangling from the rafters under the roof. Juntao falls to his death but by the time Lee falls, Carter is able to place a flag underneath and catch him. Han and Soo Yung are reunited, and Han sends Carter and Lee on vacation together to Hong Kong as a reward for their actions. Before Carter leaves, Agents Russ and Whitney offer him a position in the FBI, which he rudely refuses, as he is finally happy with his rank as LAPD. On the plane, Lee begins singing, much to Carter's annoyance. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O'Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, Caleb, Elyon Brown, Blunk, Matt Olsen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, Metalbeard, Benny, UniKitty, Ryder, Chase, Rumble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Leah, Shimmer and Shine, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Powerpuff Girls, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike (MLP), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon, Wraith, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Captain Hook, Rothbart, Buzz Buzzard, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Sir Oswald, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Master Xehanort, Shredder (TMNT 2012 Version), Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Metal Sonic, The Deadly Six, Chaos, Meredith Blake, The Storm King, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, The Crime Empire (The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, The Liquidator), Princess Malucia, Mojo Jojo, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Percival C. McLeach, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ichy and Dil, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Azula, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Captain Hook, Rothbart, Buzz Buzzard, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Sir Oswald, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Master Xehanort, Shredder (TMNT 2012 Version), Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Metal Sonic, The Deadly Six, Chaos, Meredith Blake, The Storm King, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, The Crime Empire, Princess Malucia, Mojo Jojo, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Percival C. McLeach, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ichy and Dil, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket will work for Commander Thomas Griffin aka Juntao. * Due to the real film's strong language, some bits will be censored. * Both Rush Hour, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Parent Trap, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Pokemon, and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island were released in 1998. *The story line continues in Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 2 Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Martial Arts films